Grudge
by Monokuma no game
Summary: Kota Karakura yang selalu aman dan tenang berubah menjadi kelam karena terjadi beberapa kasus pembunuhan. Bertepatan dengan itu seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata amethyst datang sebagai murid baru di kelas Kurosaki Ichigo.


Malam telah berlangsung cukup lama, orang-orang sudah lama kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Jika orang-orang biasanya menggunakan waktu ini untuk tidur, hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh beberapa golongan manusia. Para bunga-bunga malam sibuk tenggelam dalam aktivitas penuh libido. Para lebah menyesap madu manis yang ada pada bunga-bunga malam tersebut. Bunga-bunga malam itu tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu. Bagi mereka, asal mendapat uang yang banyak dan kenikmatan duniawi, hal tersebut bukanlah masalah. Para lebah dan bunga malam itu menganggap hal yang mereka lakukan hanyalah simbiosis mutualisme semata.

Salah satu dari bunga malam itu berjalan sendirian di taman yang sepi. Suasana sunyi dan sepi, hanya terdengar nyanyian para hewan nokturnal dan suara gesekan dedaunan. Udara dingin nan menusuk tidak dipermasalahkan bunga itu, dia terus berjalan sambil menghitung uang yang didapatnya malam ini dari hasil jurang penuh dosa. Senyum terus tersungging di bibirnya yang merah.

Namun senyumnya memudar ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya, tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang, dia melanjutkan berjalan menuju flatnya. Terus berjalan lalu dipercepat kemudian berlari. Suara di belakangnya terus mengikutinya dan semakin mendekat. Uap-uap air bermunculan di mulutnya ketika ia berlari, sepatu berheels tinggi yang ia kenakan malah mempersulitnya untuk menambah kecepatan larinya.

Wanita itu terus berlari memasuki taman semakin dalam. Namun karena terlalu lama berlari ia mulai kelelahan, kecepatannya melambat. Sebaliknya, suara dibelakangnya semakin dekat dan dekat, kegelisahan dan ketakutan meranyapi wajah cantik penuh make-up wanita itu. Tiba-tiba, rambut pirangnya dijambak dari belakang. Wanita itu jatuh. Tak sempat untuk bangkit, leher jenjang putih penuh kissmark-nya dicekik.

Rintihan kesakitan keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat orang yang mencekiknya memegang pisau di tangan satunya. Wanita itu memukul-mukukan tangannya ke tubuh orang itu namun hal itu tak berpengaruh, malah cekikannya semakin kuat.

Orang itu mengangkat pisaunya dan mengiris secara horizontal di garis bibir wanita itu. Wanita itu berteriak kesakitan, cairan besi berwarna merah mengalir keluar dari luka yang wanita itu derita. Tidak sampai di situ, orang itu menusukkan pisaunya ke area bawah perut wanita itu. Cairan merah tumpah ke bawah, sinar bulan yang menyinari tempat itu membuat cairan merah itu berkilau indah.

Teriakan wanita itu terus terdengar semakin keras, rintihan kesakitan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya. Wanita itu hendak memohon iba pada orang itu agar tidak melanjutkan kegiatan penuh siksa itu tapi dia tidak mampu karena mulutnya terluka, wanita itu hanya mampu menatap iba pada orang itu. Namun tatapan ibanya dibalas oleh tatapan dingin tak berperasaan. Orang itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam luka yang ada di bawah perut wanita itu. Bergerak-gerak di dalam sana menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, tak peduli jika tangannya akan kotor dan berbau amis oleh darah. Setelah sekiranya menemukan hal yang dia cari, orang itu menarik benda itu dari dalam. Teriakan terus semakin keras terdengar. Orang itu mengangkat benda lembek berwarna merah yang meneteskan cairan berwarna serupa.

Wanita itu semakin lemah, nafasnya putus-putus, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat benda yang orang itu ambil darinya. Setelah puas mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, orang itu pergi menuju kegelapan malam, meninggalkan wanita itu dalam keadaan rahim yang dicuri darinya dan hanya menunggu sang malaikat kematian mencabut nyawanya.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach owned by Tite Kubo

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gore

Don't like, don't read

**Grudge**

by

Monokuma no Game

...

Karakura Koukou*, sebuah sekolah yang terkenal akan prestasi yang dicapai oleh para siswa-siswinya di wilayah regional, nasional bahkan internasional baik di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap dan elit. Walaupun begitu, sekolah ini tetap menyediakan beasiswa bagi siswa-siswi yang kurang mampu secara finansial.

Memasuki sekolah ini lebih jauh terutama di kelas 2-1. Suasana gaduh menyelimuti kelas ini. Dari arah pintu masuk terlihat siswa berambut secemerlang mentari senja.

"Ah, Ichigo, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat bernama Keigo.

"Iya. Dua minggu di rumah sakit membuatku bosan," balas Ichigo. "Ditambah lagi para suster-suster genit itu, " tambahnya sambil menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di samping jendela.

"Wuaha, jika aku berada di posisimu aku akan sangat bahagia, Ichigo~." Ucap Keigo.

"Selalu membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna, cih." Ucap seseorang yang duduk di belakang Ichigo.

"Diam kau, Ishida." Balas Ichigo dengan nada malas.

"Ne, ne, kalian berdua sudah tahu jika kemarin pagi polisi menemukan mayat seorang gadis di taman Karakura?"

"Tentu saja, Keigo. Kondisinya mengerikan. Dari koran yang aku baca, rahim sang gadis diambil, ah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya rahim wanita itu dan juga luka di bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti Kuchisake-onna. Polisi menyelidiki lebih lanjut bahwa sang korban adalah seorang prostitusi. Tidak ada barang berharga yang diambil jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa ini bukan merupakan kasus perampokan." Ucap Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jika begitu motif sang pelaku adalah dendam atau seorang eksentrik yang mengoleksi organ tubuh manusia," balas Ichigo sambil sedikit bergidik. "Akan ku suruh Yuzu dan Karin untuk tidak keluar pada malam hari."

Ketika tengah asik membicarakan kasus itu, dua orang gadis mendekati meja Ichigo. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi kedua gadis itu. Gadis pertama yang memiliki rambut auburn panjang dan 'ehm' yang lumayan besar bernama Inoue Orihime sedangkan gadis kedua memiliki rambut pink yang dibuat twin tail bernama Dokugamine Riruka.

"A-ano, Kurosaki-kun. Kami bersyukur jika Kurosaki-kun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kami sangat khawatir ketika mendengar Kurosaki-kun ditabrak oleh bis dua minggu lalu. Tapi, kami juga sangat bangga dengan tindakan Kurosaki-kun yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang hampir ditabrak." Ucap Orihime dengan malu-malu.

"Hmm, terima kasih, Inoue."

"Etto, kalau begitu kami permisi ke kelas kami dulu." Pamit Riruka.

Setelah kedua gadis itu keluar dari kelas mereka, Ishida berkata,"Sepertinya fans-mu semakin banyak saja, Ichigo."

"Kau curang Ichigooo, aku kan juga ingin populer di kalangan gadis-gadis," rengek Keigo.

"Memangnya ada gadis yang mau denganmu, Keigo." Cetus Ishida. "Sudah mesum bodoh lagi."

"Ishida, awas ka—"

Ucapan Keigo terputus ketika Sensei mereka masuk ke kelas. Para murid langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Kelas yang tadinya ribut kini menjadi sunyi, hanya terdengar bisikan dari beberapa murid.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Ucap Sensei mereka dengan bersemangat. "Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Seireitei. Sensei harap kalian semua bisa berteman dan ramah kepadanya. Kuchiki-san, silahkan masuk."

Seorang gadis berpostur mungil dan berambut hitam serahang masuk ke dalam kelas. Gadis itu memiliki kulit pucat seolah jarang terkena sinar matahari dan mata amethyst yang kelam dan terkesan misterius. Bisik-bisik terdengar dari beberapa anak. Ichigo yang melihat mata gadis itu entah kenapa merasa bergidik. Semakin ia menatapnya seolah-olah semakin ia jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam yang dalam. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, gadis itu balas menatap Ichigo. Seketika Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain walaupun sensasi bergidik itu masih terasa.

"Nah, Kuchiki-san. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hai, Sensei. Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia, berasal dari Seireitei Shiritsu Koukou*. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap Rukia dengan intonasi datar dan wajah yang stoic.

"Pfft, sepertinya kau memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sama dengannya, Ishida." Bisik Keigo kepada Ishida yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku bertaruh, dia pasti seorang nerd sama sepertimu."

"Diamlah, Keigo," balas Ishida.

"Yah, jika Kuchiki-san tersenyum aku yakin dia akan tampak sangat manis," lanjut Keigo.

"Kuchiki-san, silahkan kau duduk di kursi kosong sebelah sana," tunjuk sang Sensei pada kursi kosong di depan Ichigo.

Rukia berjalan ke arah kursi kosong tersebut. Ichigo langsung melihat ke luar jendela, menghindari menatap mata kelam itu lagi. Ketika pelajaran dimulai Ichigo berusaha untuk fokus dan melupakan sensasi bergidik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, sinar jingga menghiasi langit dengan indah. Para murid dari Karakura Koukou pulang dengan lesu ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Aktivitas pembelajaran seolah-olah menyedot sebagian jiwa mereka. Begitu pula dengan trio homo, eh, trio sahabat kita. Mereka bertiga berjalan pulang di bawah langit jingga dan semilir angin yang lembut, begitu romantis. Dari ketiganya, Keigo tampak lebih lesu, lelah, dan lunglai.

"Haaaa, aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus, lalu kuliah, lalu menikah dan bekerja. Aku tidak tahan jika belajar terus-menerus. Tinggal setahun lagi kita lulus, bisa-bisa semua jiwaku sudah disedot habis,"

"Hmp, itu pun jika kau lulus, kau kan bodoh. Nilai ujian semester yang lalu saja rata-rata kau mendapat nilai lima. Eh dan kau bilang kuliah? Aku yakin kau akan lulus lebih dari lima tahun. Menikah? Pfft, memangnya ada gadis yang mau menjadi pacarmu?" ejek Ishida. Entah kenapa tokoh berkacamata ini hobi mengejek Keigo.

"Ishida, kenapa kau jahat sekali? Ichigooo, bantu aku memberi pelajaran pada mata empat ini."

"Aku setuju dengan Ishida," jawab Ichigo dengan singkat.

"Kalian berduaa!" teriak Keigo.

"Sudahlah, Keigo. Kau seperti anak kecil saja," ucap Ichigo.

"Haaah, baiklah. Karena aku baik dan tampan maka aku maafkan kalian berdua," kata Keigo yang disambut ekspresi ingin muntah dari Ichigo dan Ishida. "Nee, perkataanku benarkan kalau Kuchiki-san itu nerd. Setiap istirahat dia pergi dari kelas. Pasti dia pergi ke perpustakaan, padahal aku ingin berbicara padanya dan mencairkan hatinya yang beku."

"Setidaknya pergi ke perpustakaan lebih baik dari pada berbicara denganmu," balas Ishida.

Ichigo yang melihat mereka mulai bertengkar lagi hanya menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di rumahnya Ichigo langsung menuju kamarnya, mandi, dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur sebentar.

"Ichi-nii, makan malam sudah siap," teriak sebuah suara dari lantai bawah yang berasal dari Yuzu, adik Ichigo.

Dengan malas Ichigo bangkit menuju ruang makan. Begitu sampai di ruang makan, Ichigo hanya melihat Yuzu dan Karin yang ada.

"Oyaji masih bekerja di rumah sakit?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya. Tadi ayah menelpon kalau ayah masih ada operasi yang harus dikerjakan," jawab Yuzu.

"Akhir-akhir ini Oyaji pulang larut malam atau bahkan tidak pulang," ucap Karin.

Mengingat kejadian yang dibicarakan oleh dirinya, Ishida, dan Keigo tadi pagi Ichigo berkata, "Yuzu, Karin, aku harap kalian tidak keluar malam. Jika kalian ingin keluar membeli sesuatu, bilang saja padaku."

"Roger, Ichi-nii!" jawab Yuzu, sedangkan Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu berlari dengan kencang, heels yang tadi ia pakai ia buang karena memperlambat larinya. Ketakutan tampak memancar dari bola matanya yang berwarna coklat. Pada awalnya, dia hanya ingin pulang setelah melayani beberapa pria. Namun ketika berada di jalan, ia merasa seperti sedang diikuti. Lalu ketika ia menengok ke belakang, ia terbelalak melihat sesosok sedang memegang pisau. Jalanan sepi karena sudah lewat jam 12 malam, tidak ada seorang pun yang ia bisa mintai bantuan. Satu-satunya cara ialah lari hingga dia tidak bisa dikejar lagi lalu bersembunyi, begitu pikir wanita itu.

Setelah ia pikir ia cukup jauh dengan sosok itu, wanita itu menghentikan larinya dan menengok ke belakang. Ia bernafas lega karena sosok itu tidak ada di belakangnya. Segera ia menuju ke ke gang sempit di dekatnya untuk bersembunyi. Gang sempit nan gelap itu berbau pesing dan memuakkan, namun wanita itu tidak peduli asal dia bisa selamat. Melihat tong sampah yang kosong, wanita itu masuk ke dalamnya dan menutup tutupnya. Dia lega karena bisa lolos dari sosok itu, yang perlu dilakukannya adalah menunggu hingga pagi, lagipula dia sudah cukup kelelahan setelah berlari cukup jauh.

Namun rasa leganya hanya berlangsung sesaat ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Jantung wanita itu berdegub dengan kencang. Ia berharap agar sosok itu tidak menemukannya. Sebaliknya, suara langkah kaki itu terdengar memasuki gang sempit itu. Jantung wanita itu berdegub semakin dan semakin kencang. Keringat menetes dari kepalanya. Make-up yang ia kenakan luntur mengurangi kecantikan palsunya. Suara langkah kaki itu melewati tong sampah itu dan setelah beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menyapa. Wanita itu masih diam di tempatnya tanpa membuat suara. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Kau cocok berada di tempat itu. Kalian berdua sama-sama kotor."

Orang itu membuka tutup tong sampah itu dan menjambak rambut wanita itu. Wanita malang itu berteriak kesakitan. Seketika orang itu menutup mulut dan hidung sang wanita dengan sapu tangan yang terlebih dahulu diberi obat bius. Kegelapan menyapa penglihatan wanita itu perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sadar, wanita itu berada pada posisi tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dalam keadaan kaki terikat dan tangan terikat ke belakang. Wanita itu mengamati keadaan sekitarnya dan sadar kalau dia sedang berada di bangunan yang cukup tua.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak langsung membunuhmu? Karena aku ingin melihat wajah kotormu itu dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit. Aku ingin menyiksamu perlahan-lahan. Heh" ucap sosok itu.

Wanita itu langsung tersentak melihat sosok itu dan berkata, "Ku-kumohon le-lepaskan a-aku."

"Pelacur sepertimu harus mati. Kau sudah melihatnya di koran bukan? Aku akan mengambil rahimmu dan kau akan mati. Hahaha."

"Ku-kumohon," ucap wanita itu. Air mata meluncur dengan lancar dari matanya dan melewati pipinya.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia mencongkel mata kanan wanita itu. Wanita malang itu berteriak kesakitan. Air matanya yang bening berganti menjadi merah. Sosok itu hanya tertawa menyaksikan wanita malang itu kesakitan. Hanya suara teriakan kesakitan wanita itu dan suara tertawaan sang penyiksa yang terdengar di bangunan tersebut.

"Kau ingin bola matamu kembali? Nah, aku kembalikan," ucap sosok itu sambil berseringai.

Bola mata sang wanita ia masukkan kembali pada posisi semula lalu ia tekan kuat-kuat. Air mata darah mengalir lebih deras dan teriakan sang wanita juga menjadi lebih keras. Sosok itu lalu berbisik ke telinga wanita itu, "Setelah aku mengambil rahimmu, aku akan meletakkan mayatmu di tempat umum sehingga orang-orang tahu bahwa kau adalah pelacur. Dan pelacur harus mati."

Sosok penyiksa itu langsung mengiris horizontal di bawah perut wanita itu lalu memasukkan tangannya dan bermain-main di dalamnya untuk mendengar teriakan wanita itu. Setelah cukup bosan, sosok itu menarik rahims wanita itu dan menunggu hingga maut menyapa wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kira Karakura adalah kota yang aman tapi setelah dua kasus yang terjadi aku jadi takut kalau keluar malam, apalagi polisi belum menemukan titik terang," ucap Keigo sambil meminum air mineralnya. Ia tampak kelelahan. Wajar saja karena kelas 2-1 tengah dalam pelajaran olahraga dan para muridnya sedang diambil nilai lari mereka. Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah duduk di tepi lapangan.

"Para polisi memanggil sang pelaku dengan sebutan Jack the Ripper yang Bangkit dari Kubur," ucap Ishida. Ia tampak lebih kelelahan dari Keigo, wajar saja, atletik bukanlah bidang dari si tunggal anak pemilik rumah sakit ini. Bidang yang dikuasai olehnya adalah hal bersifat akademik, jahit-menjahit, dan sulam-menyulam tentunya.

"Jack the Ripper? Dia itu siapa?" tanya Keigo.

"Serial killer dari London pada abad ke-18. Ciri menonjol dari Jack the Ripper adalah rahim korbannya yang hilang dan para korbannya adalah seorang pelacur. Mirip dengan kasus ini kan?" jawab Ishida. "Tapi yang menjadi poin penting dalam kasus ini juga adalah irisan dari sang pelaku. Terlalu rapi untuk seorang amatir. Polisi bahkan ada yang mengira bahwa hal ini dilakukan oleh orang yang berpengalaman di bidang kedokteran," lanjut Ishida.

Ichigo yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang sangat kejam. Sesaat dia mengingat kata yang diucapkan oleh Ishida bahwa sang pelaku memiliki kemungkinan memiliki pengalaman di bidang kedokteran. Ia juga mengingat bahwa akhir-akhir ini ayahnya jarang pulang ke rumah. Seketika ia menghilangkan pikirannya. '_Oyaji itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, dia kan bodoh_' pikir Ichigo.

"Hee, sepertinya Nel punya saingan baru. Biasanya dia yang paling cepat dalam berlari. Aku tidak menyangka Kuchiki-san bisa berlari secepat itu. Nah, Ishida, kau harus bisa mencontohnya," ejek Keigo.

"Cih, dalam berlari saja kau kalah dari Kurosaki," ucap Ishida.

"Setidaknya aku lebih cepat darimu, te-he," ejek Keigo. "Skill berlari itu pasti memiliki banyak keuntungan," lanjutnya.

"Seperti mengejar seseorang," bisik Ichigo pelan, sangat pelan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Ichigo?" tanya Keigo.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, seorang gadis keturunan Spanyol yang memiliki rambut hijau tosca panjang yang cantik serta tubuh yang membuat iri para gadis tengah berada di dibelakang sekolah. Setelah berganti dari pakaian olahraga ke seragamnya ia langsung menuju ke sana. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat tidak bersahabat. Dari tadi dia terus memencet tombol-tombol di handphone-nya. Sesekali umpatan terdengar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cih, dasar pelacur. Awas saja kalau bertemu denganmu. Akan kubuat hidupmu menderita," ucapnya sambil mengirim e-mail ke seseorang. Dia terus mengumpat hingga bel tanda pembelajaran berbunyi dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Koukou : SMA

Shiritsu Koukou : SMA Swasta

Yokatta~ Chapter satu akhirnya selesai. Ini fic kedua saya. Padahal fic ini dibuat sekitar lebih dari 6 bulan yang lalu tapi baru sempat dilanjutkan akhir-akhir ini. Rencananya cuma mau buat two shot. Gomen para Ichiruki shipper karena fic ini tidak ada unsur romance di dalamnya karena saya gak bakat bikin fic romance. Chapter 2 mungkin agak lama atau lama karena saya juga sibuk dengan kuliah.

Pupupu, ada yang bisa nebak siapa Jack the Rippernya? Kalo bener saya kasih nasi bungkus /plak/. Gomen kalo jelek masih newbie soalnya. RnR yah~


End file.
